


第八字母

by Canny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canny/pseuds/Canny
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 16





	第八字母

“捞起来。”  
“嗯？”利威尔没听清，垂头迷蒙地看着蹲在身前的人。埃尔温将他的裤子褪了大半，一张嘴正流连在他暴露的分身与会阴之间。他感觉自己的阴毛湿了。  
“捞起来。”男人舔过他的铃口，微抬起头，又含糊了一句。  
利威尔气息紧了紧，埃尔温舌尖濡湿的触感令他所有的动作都变得很慢。揪住原本扎在裤中的衣摆，他把衬衣掀起来，慢慢露出胸前那两粒僵硬的乳首。  
下身的人嘴巴未停，唇齿并用地玩弄着他，从顶头至根部，再衔住末尾那柔软的圆囊，轻轻啃咬。利威尔将数根手指攥得发白，一边抖一边低低瞥着那颗金色脑袋，不愿动作。埃尔温没有抬头，一个指头忽地按上那片抽动的会阴。  
利威尔骤然哼了声，发音极短，调子却高得不行。埃尔温的嘴还顾着前头，手指统统伸到了后面，在他一齐颤栗的穴口与囊袋间搔刮起来。轻轻重重地刮过几下，埃尔温仰头，满意地看着利威尔以嘴噙住了衣摆，空出的两手开始自觉揉搓那胸前的突起。  
利威尔兀自按着乳头，一遍遍反复着圆周运动。淡淡的酥麻感冲上脑门，他的下体热得快要出血了。埃尔温朝前拱了拱，将他半截分身含入口中，同时右手往后一捞，顶开润滑剂的盖子直接把瓶口对准了适才百般挑逗过的后穴。  
冰凉的液体倾倒而下，利威尔打了个激灵，刚想伸手制止，整个身体就被埃尔温扳着翻转半圈，面朝了办公桌。埃尔温在背后用一个手掌反剪住他两只手腕，另只手的两根手指蓦地插进了密闭的小穴中。  
“嗯……”利威尔艰难地放松肌肉，吐出口薄气。埃尔温的手指在里面灵活地四处游走，深进浅出，或左右刺探，他故意搅拌出响亮的水声，却始终不去碰最敏感那点。  
利威尔回头，上牙磨着下牙挤出句“混蛋”，适逢第三根手指一下闯入，他吃痛地把眉一皱。埃尔温的声音从后面飘过来，他只能看见他小半个脸，但那张嘴无疑在笑。  
“不够投入啊，要不再来一根？”他每个字都说得很沉，偏偏在“根”字的尾巴声调一扬，无比轻佻。可利威尔像是根本没听到。他嘴巴开了数次，才又蹦出一个字：  
“再……”  
“嗯？什么？”  
利威尔咬唇：“再往上……”  
埃尔温手指停下来。“什么往上？”  
利威尔欲挣脱钳制，但他一动，对方便压得更死。他把头扭了回去。  
“手指，往上点……”这次埃尔温照办。  
“再左，左边。”他胸口窒闷。埃尔温猛地用力，将三指往他敏感处深深一送。  
“嗬！”利威尔腰身狠狠向下一凹，弯出个妖冶的圆弧。  
抽送不断，且越撞越快。利威尔抬着屁股，上身俯趴在桌面，细腰随着埃尔温的节奏前后摆动。埃尔温突然低头看了看。  
“哟……我还没碰，你下面的嘴就流口水啦。”瞪着铃口泊泊淌下的爱液，他顺手“啪”地打了他屁股一巴掌，夹着手指的密孔登时缩紧一圈。利威尔双手握拳，额头抵着桌面，恨声道：“快点……去……”  
“想去？”手指很快抽离体内，转而握住他昂立的分身。“后面不要了？”  
利威尔哪里还能作答，男人湿漉漉的手掌正与自己最热的地方拼命摩擦，那只手要将他推到地雷上，然后看着他高高地炸碎在空气里。  
“来，选什么？”埃尔温吮着他耳垂，徐徐发问。刚刚被开拓的后庭未及合拢，窗缝刮进一阵风，那凉意仿佛顺着肠壁浸入了脏腑中。  
利威尔的答案夹在忽高忽低的喘息里。  
“要……”  
埃尔温瞄瞄胸口的挂章绳带，又问：“要什么？”  
“……”利威尔侧头，盯住桌边的椅子背。  
捋着下面的手加快了速度。埃尔温诱道：“我是怎么教你的？嗯？”  
利威尔闭上眼睛，嗫嚅着说：“请……喂饱我。”  
埃尔温撂下炙热的分身，抬手摘掉了挂章：“要谁喂？”  
利威尔心急如焚，忍不住将屁股朝埃尔温靠了过去。他终于扭头，满脸是汗：“主人……”

这二字宛如革命的号角，利威尔话音未落，埃尔温就用自己那早已坚挺的分身猛烈地贯穿了他。  
体内被瞬间填满，利威尔觉得肠壁的每一寸都跟埃尔温滚灼的欲望黏合在了一起。埃尔温并没有马上动作，他将那挂章的绳子套到利威尔分身的根部，麻利地打了个结。  
利威尔从巨大的快感中回过味来，低头一看，惊诧地喊：“你干什么？！快解开！”他手臂使劲，好容易甩开了手腕的禁锢，伸手就去拉绳带一端，不想埃尔温突然抽送起来。  
快感一波接一波到处乱窜，从前列腺蔓至腰际，而后一点点向上攀爬，直冲利威尔头顶去了。本欲解绳的手耷拉在分身之上，配合埃尔温的进出上下捋动，埃尔温干着他后穴，舌头戳进他耳朵，手指有力地搓弄他的乳头，他此刻只想大吼大叫。

意识渐行渐远，身后的人抓住他的肩，将他带离了办公桌。  
对方走一步顶一顶，根部完全没入了穴口。利威尔被顶得眼冒金星，全靠埃尔温搂抱着，两人步履蹒跚地走到了房中那面落地镜前。  
“看看，看看你的样子。”他的团长用手捏过他下巴，迫使他看向镜子。  
面对自己的一霎他的脸陡然变白，可即便如此也掩不住两颊那泛起的红晕。他利威尔正裸着身子，撅着屁股，臀肉上还留着个浅红的巴掌印。他的阴毛果然湿了，闪着埃尔温的口水，腹下分身挺得像朝天的炮管，渗出的却是淫靡的透明汁液。有肠液掺着润滑剂自他股间滑下来，他浑身亮晶晶的，连腋下都兴奋得湿透了。  
他呻吟着，颓败地垂下了头。他不认识这个他。  
埃尔温却没打算就此罢手。惬意地在利威尔里面荡漾几圈，他又顶着他迈步前进。  
“你不喜欢？那这样如何？”  
利威尔来不及反应，那胀成紫红的分身就给埃尔温一气顶到了镜面上。  
“啊……”他仰高了头，叫出颤抖的一声。自己的家伙贴在冰冷的玻璃上，骤降的温度非但没令他疲软，反而带给他一种刺激过剩的倒置般的欢愉。不由自主地，他的分身竟抵着镜面飞快磨蹭起来。  
“冰火两重天的感觉好吗？”埃尔温见他玩得入迷，更是卖力撞击他紧致的屁股，恨不能搅得利威尔就地潮吹一场。利威尔单手支着镜框，后头的啪啪声盖过了一切旁的声响，他转头看着埃尔温，眼角携着隐隐泪光。  
“让我去……”  
埃尔温不答，只是加速了抽插。  
“让我去！主、啊……主人……”  
身后的人大力拧过他的头，用嘴堵住了他的唇。那根舌头在口中横冲直撞，堪堪又撩起了利威尔深喉的性感带。埃尔温诡笑了声，探手扯开绳带的一刹竭尽全力往利威尔深处挺进！  
“嗯！！！”  
利威尔剧烈一颤，几股白浊的精液喷薄而出，纷纷溅在那光滑的玻璃镜上。

埃尔温松开他的唇，顺便将互相啃出的血迹舔舐干净。他感觉那硕大的阳物终于退了出去，虽然它依旧挺拔。利威尔喘着粗气，两手扒住镜框，他从腰到腿都软瘫了。  
埃尔温跪下来，抱着他的腿在他湿成一片的屁股上种吻痕。种了一会，他伸手掸掸利威尔短短的分身，笑着问：“余兴节目，好不好？”  
利威尔懒得多说，冷冷地睨他一眼：“退后。”  
埃尔温后倾。  
利威尔的两只手缓缓摸到屁股，臭着一张脸不情不愿地掰开了臀瓣。气泡爆裂的声音如同放屁，埃尔温适才射进去的东西源源不绝地流了出来。  
男人高兴地眨眨眼，探着舌尖把头凑了过去。

Fin.


End file.
